I, Hunted
by CaseyLynchrockstar
Summary: What would it be to not know your best friend's real name? Because for hundreds of years it's been this way. For girls and boys alike. Sometimes it doesn't matter, but other times, you need to change one little detail to gain the world...


Remenese  
My name is Remenese, and I am a Hunted in training. My whole life, I've devoted to becoming the best, and now I'm being stopped by a stupid fence. So much for my life's goal. Oh, well, I think to myself, maybe I should try the one thing everyone said would kill me. It couldn't really hurt. Slowly, i lift my loaded bow to the fence, when suddenly, before I could shoot, I see stars, and everything faded: the fence, Hunter, my mission, and the Officials last words to me, before I started this crazy escapade...

The Guardians  
When the fence lit on fire the first time, they found a girl on their side. The side only the Guardians talked about. She was a Hunted. At first, theGuardians were scared. Why had she come? Didn't she understand what the fence meant? Why it was there? The Guardians had their orders, and they let the girl go. But just for now... After all, they could make her death look like an accident. Two days later, it was an arrow, meant to be shot between the Metal links holding the fence together. The arrow made it, alright. But the shooter didn't expect what came next...

Remenese  
What happened? I wonder as I sit up. Did I make it to Outwilderbestia? No, of course my mission couldn't have been THAT easy! I'm only in the regions between Hunter and Hunted Territory and Outwilderbestia. At least I've crossed one fence, now all I have to do is take down the Fence, this one can stay standing. It's not the one that matters. I move to stand up, but fall back down again as my head spins. I look to ground beside me, and see the dead grass stained red. Red with my blood. I lie down on my back, feeling sick. Go tell the Officials, that little nagging voice inside me calls, Tell them you failed. No, not when every particle in my body detests that. I may die trying, but it would be better than the shame. The shame of failing a Mission. A Volunteered Mission, too! That would mean that I tried to show off, I couldn't walk the walk! I just know I can't do that. But, I do have to sleep, I think as I curl up, hoping I don't look like a tasty meal...

Hunted Headquarters  
Hunter worried about Remenese. She'd been gone too long for him to bear. This was what he feared when she'd Volunteered! How could she not know that he hated to have her so far away? All the memories came to him then, taunting him, laughing at the pain he felt in his heart: the time he told her his real name (Saul) and she told him hers. Even in a room full of Hunted, he could pick her out with ease. Just by her heartbeat.  
That's the effect her true name gave him, for all of them were trained to never ask another person their name, they would make one up, or simply call each other "Hunter" or "Hunted". Their real names held power, magic, and who would want their enemy to have that kind of control over them?  
He missed her, missed her badly. He knew that he should've never let her go to that meeting, especially since the topic was the Fence! She was so obsessed about the topic, researching it like it was the most fascinating thing, more fascinating than him! When he'd found out about her obsession, he was completely shocked-after all, it was just a fence. It wasn't like it was going to just disappear tomorrow. So when the subject came up-take down the Fence, she jumped at the chance. He was so shocked, he couldn't even react. And now he would pay for freezing. He would pay with his sanity, as hard a price to pay as it was.

Remenese  
As I wake up, sunlight streaming directly into my eyes, I feel the pangs of homesickness. I wonder what Saul is doing. I wonder if he's thinking of me at all... Not every Hunted has a Hunter. But neither the Hunter nor the Hunted has a say in the Match. And the only reason they could even be Matched in the first place was because of the Great Rebellion. But now, it seems to me that even though Officials allow it to happen, I feel that a Hunter or Hunted chose to be matched was estranged a bit from their friends, once their decision was announced. But in every textbook I'd read, it was told that being Matched was a privilege gained only because of our ancestors' bloodshed! So why wasn't it still respected? Why is it considered demeaning now? I cant say I understand half of that mess. I then think back to when I was summoned by the Officials, them telling me I was eligible for a Match. I was thrilled! Never hesitated to agree to go through the Matching Process. And I'm so glad I did. I can't imagine my life without Saul, even though we won't be officially each other's until we're eighteen, and both officially a Hunter and Hunted. I have heard some stories though, and I'm glad it's never happened to me! Because those stories are NOT pleasant!

Wolf Pack  
We see the girl, but are on strict orders from the Guardians not to touch her. We don't know why, but the Alpha gave us the message: do not lay a paw on her. The Alpha said she was special; what that meant, all of us are still unsure of. We are also under strict orders not to even be seen. But we don't mind that; we actually preferred it. Because not only are we very good at not being seen, all of us are always secretive, even when it is uncalled for-it was just what we did. So we all watch the girl. Watch her, and wait to see what she will do. Because we are curious. Because we have our orders. Either way, we have our reason to stay in the shadows, silent, hidden to the girl, whoever she was, or would be.

Hunted Headquarters  
He was losing his mind, no longer fighting to survive one day, one hour, or even one minute. No, he was fighting the agony of the second, Remenese's absence affecting him so much more than he would ever admit. To her, or to anyone. But he was fighting; fighting to make it to the second when she would walk through those doors, saying she completed her mission, saying she never wanted to ever go out there, away from him, ever again. He never wanted to have to bear the searing pain that was coursing through his veins ever again. It was like poison, and only her presence could cure it. She would, he told himself, complete her Mission, and without any complications. If he stopped believing that, if he stopped believing she would survive, he would die. So he would keep fighting, waiting for her.

Remenese  
I pretend I don't see the wolves, even though I do. I don't understand why they don't attack. It's almost as if they're waiting for something to happen, though, I can't imagine what. Maybe they're waiting for me to overstep some invisible line I can't see, break a rule I don't know exists. Since it's all I can do, seeing that they aren't going to help or hurt me in the next second, I push the wolves from my mind. Instead, I focus on what I'm soup issued to do: take down the Fence. Why? That nagging voice come back to me. I think of all the research I'd done. Apparently, Hunteds have been hunted by a mysterious monster for centuries. If what I've found so far is correct, it wasn't that long after the Great Rebellion. But, if I'm also correct, Hunters like Saul have been hunting this creature, Hunters who wish to return to their Hunteds, and it's only those males who have been told of this threat. I wonder if that's why Saul didn't want me researching the Fence. I don't understand why, though. I guess Hunteds aren't supposed to know, maybe the Officials are worried it'll freak us out.

Wolf pack  
We see people moving through the trees, following the girl. It was debated before, when the strangers came into view, whether to split into two groups, one still following the girl, and another group, to find out the strangers' background, intentions, and leaders. Then we didn't feel the need...but now...seeing that they are not going away...this may be a perfect time to secure crucial information...  
When we regroup to go over what we've found out, we find out that they are not people...but creatures that have been generated by the other side...protect the other side from the girl...and they were created to kill her! There is no leader, so maybe the girl can have at least a small chance...but generated! Have mercy on her, we think, she doesn't know what she is getting herself into! Our leaders of the pack are still debating whether to interfere...we were told to stay out of matters, but also to keep her safe...decisions, decisions...  
Remenese  
I whirl around at the sound of a twig snapping under someone's feet. The sound would've been too soft had I not been trained for things like this. I acknowledge the...creatures...running towards me. They barely look human, yet I know they were...created? designed? to kill me. How does something like that even exist? Unfortunately, I don't have time to go over that extremely intricate matter with a microscope right now, being as they might think it a fine opportunity to slit my throat, should I attempt to get a sample of their skin. They are carrying weapons. Reflexes take over, and I draw my sword. Don't kill them, Remenese, I think to myself, just defend yourself. Knock them out, and then you can take as many samples of them back with you for studying. Suddenly, a thought echoes through my head-don't break the rules, and an image of the wolves, with their yellow eyes, staring at me. How odd. I then focus my attention to my opponent, slashing, hacking at it, while defending myself at the same time. This one finished, move on to the next. And the next. Keep going until they're all gone. When the battle is won, I turn around. What is this? Artificial sunlight coming from a pole? I realize I know less about this place than my research would have me believe. The light is concentrated into one beam, pointing Northeast, so I guess I'll follow it. It's definitely better than wandering around the woods, especially when it's getting dark. Still, there is unease in my mind. But I swallow my fear and keep going.

Wolf Pack  
The girl. She has proven herself worthy countless times since we began following her, yet she still remains doubtful and indecisive about her abilities. That was dangerous, especially since the Alpha put us in charge of making sure she is safe, yet interacting with her as little as possible. And she has just fought ten armed men...who were plotting to kill her! And those men had countless deaths on their consciences. And yet, she didn't kill them. Maybe she didn't know how wicked they were, because they were crawling away from her...and she was letting them.

Hunted Headquarters  
He was officially obsessing over Remenese's absence. He couldn't take it. Over and over again, he insisted on guarding the main entrance. He knew that wasn't smart; someone less overcome by love should do that job; however, he wanted to be the first to congratulate her on completing her Mission. He kept Remenese, the flower, not the girl, in in every room of his home and in the buttonhole of his shirt just to show his devotion to her. People who visited him in his humble abode always asked why he had chosen that particular flower, it was commonly known as a sign of femininity. He'd always said he liked the scent; that wouldn't be cause for suspicion. But no matter how much of the flower he instilled into his life, he couldn't stop missing the love of his life.

Wolf Pack  
We watch the girl, watch her walk in the opposite direction of the fence. Where is she going? Doesn't she know proper navigation? Sure, it is dark, but she should've learned it from her side before she decided to go traipsing along in unknown places! It isn't that hard, a couple astronomy lessons and she wouldn't be in the mess caused by ignorance! Maybe we should stop her, but this situation doesn't exactly qualify for a life threatening situation. She'll figure out that she needs to turn around eventually. We can't ignore the fact that that would be disobeying, so we simply follow the girl, wherever she was headed. We follow her, silent and unseen.

Remenese  
The wolves still follow me! Although, if they follow me, then why do they not fight with me? It just doesn't make sense! But then again, very little in my life makes sense. As I move through the woods, I become colder and colder. The temperature is dropping! But how? It's the middle of summer! Then I recall a passage from my studies: south of the Fence is the Winter Woods, a place that is always cold. That is a place that has never been explored, as it is an extreme environment that no Hunter or Hunted can survive. Since the Fence is in the exact opposite direction of the Winter Woods, the Hunted or Hunter must perfectly retrace his or her steps to get back on the correct course.


End file.
